New Year
by KJS X-OVER
Summary: Dean meets an unexpected person while on a mission.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

It was just an empty glass. It had previously held something strong and bubbly, something vaguely fruity; he would rather have a beer any day, but his latest lead had led him to this black tie event. The stiff collar of the expensive shirt he was wearing was uncomfortable as hell; he'd rather be wearing a ratty old t-shirt. Normally his dad would have been the one to go to one of these things; he could work the crowd like no other.

He was more of an action type of guy. Getting hit on by overly made-up cougars was definitely not his idea of a fun time. But his dad had to hunt to chase, over in Arizona of all places, and he was stuck in the posh New Year party in the heart of the Upper East Side of New York City, nursing a bubbly drink that probably cost more than his entire wardrobe (not including the clothes bought at some "boutique" especially for this event; he still gagged when he remembering that he even entered such a place), in the back of the bar, and keeping an eye out for a demonically-possessed woman (_or man?_).

_And he couldn't even get a beer out of this deal, unless he wanted some of that imported shit. Fuck._

The demon in question had systematically- over the span of over forty years- killed dozens of female _nouveau riche _up-and-coming socialites. It was like clockwork; every five years in the month of December, for every week that passed, a girl would die exactly five minutes before midnight. Their deaths were made to seem accidental; he figured the demon could have pulled it off if not for the fact that its ego would not allow it to _not_ mark its work.

Seriously, black blood from the ears, eyes, and mouth was an overused Hollywood plot device.

The young woman throwing the party happened to fit into the bill, and he had to watch out for her.

Having seen several similar cases (most recently one near Colorado), he figured it was too weak to stay in one vessel and had to keep constantly jumping from body to body until it reached its desired victim. Again, because it was weak, it had to stay in bodies and recharge its energy. Because of how tenuous its link was to the human world, its abilities did not permit it from being much other than a parasite.

_Which meant any of these snobby bastards could have it in them right now._

_Great._

The strange thing was the several other women who had been possessed, but not killed. Apparently this demon loved old money; it did not murder them.

_Bigoted fucker._

"Can I have an extra dry martini?" A female voice with a strong British accent spoke up behind him, yanking him out of his musings rather abruptly. He looked over to his right to find a small woman with her hair done up in an intricate knot at the base of her neck.

_Why hello there._

Her eyes immediately grabbed his attention, as they seemed to glowin the dim light of the bar. He debated whether he should or shouldn't, before deciding it was better safe than sorry.

"Cristo," he coughed quietly under his breath. Her dark brown eyes flashed towards him; a slightly mischievous glint appeared in them.

"Do you like to say Christ's name randomly, or are you searching for the demon too?"

He grinned slightly. While it was uncommon to find a female hunter, it was not unheard of. However, unlike his most male hunters, female hunters were far more dangerous. A while back, a hunter deviated from her normal mission and set out to control demons and use them for her own purposes, which ended badly.

Noticing the new expression that was coming on her face, she rolled her eyes before sticking her hand out. "Hermione Granger."

His manners made him shake her hand (and the fact that now that he knew she wasn't demonically possessed made her a hundred times more attractive) and reply to her silent question, "Dean Winchester."

"Well Mr. Winchester," she drawled, "It appears as though we are here for the same purpose. What do you say we team up?"

**A.N.- Just a quick drabble to finally get this plot bunny out of the way. I found it in my hard drive an hour ago and polished it up a bit. I may add a bit more...**


End file.
